Tempatmu
by Aliansi Mamak Cetar
Summary: "—karena katamu desa ini bukan tempatmu, akan kucoba untuk mengerti itu." / untuk SasuSaku Fanday 2013 walau terlambat / collab between Gymnadeniaa dan LuthCi.


(dipersembahkan untuk)

**SASUSAKU FANDAY 2013**

(yang terlambat :p)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

**Tempatmu**

Aliansi Mamak Cetar

_(Gymnadenia & LuthCi)_

.

Perang telah usai.

Haruno Sakura bersumpah atas apapun yang ada di muka bumi, atas seluruh pasien yang pernah ia hadapi, atas seluruh jenis tanaman obat yang pernah ia pelajari, tiga kata tersebut adalah kata yang paling membuatnya begitu _lega_—hingga tak tahu harus tersenyum seperti apa, hingga tak tahu harus meluapkan dengan kalimat yang bagaimana.

Sakura menutup matanya yang dengan kepala menengadah pada langit yang cerah. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan hanya teronggok di atas tanah, di antara teman-temannya yang lain yang tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan dirinya—tapi adakah yang mengeluh merasa sakit? Tidak. Semua hanya tersenyum menutup mata dengan kepala menengadah langit, menyesapi cahaya matahari yang lupa mereka syukuri belakangan ini.

Karena perang telah usai, kemenangan telah mereka angkat bak tropi paling bergengsi dari Tuhan.

Dan yang paling penting bagi Sakura—kehadiran _dirinya_.

Beberapa langkah dari dirinya yang berbaring kini, Sakura tahu benar sedang ada dua pemuda juga yang sedang menegadah langit seperti lainnya. Dua orang pemuda pahlawan perang—dua orang pemuda yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke—tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan bantuan pada mereka, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun yang terpenting Sasuke datang, membantu mereka, berperan sangat besar dalam kemenangan yang mereka raih kini.

Senyuman Sakura berubah menjadi seringai lebar karena memikirkan kembalinya Sasuke ke sisi mereka. Karena kini mereka akan berlatih bersama lagi, makan ramen bersama lagi, memiliki pertengkaran kecil bersama lagi—dapat melihat wajahnya setiap hari lagi, dan merasa teduh saat ia berjalan di sisinya lagi sekalipun di tengah teriknya matahari. Seperti hari-hari mereka sebelumnya, seperti hal yang Sakura mimpikan setiap malamnya. Seringai lebar Sakura kini berubah menjadi kekehan, yang lalu segera berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Tangan kirinya terangkat (dan terasa sangat sakit sebenarnya) untuk menutupi matanya yang menangis bahagia sambil tertawa.

Sebuah tawa lain masuk pendengaran Sakura, yang juga disusul dengan tawa lainnya.

Sakura tidak tahu persis apa yang membuat masing-masing orang tertawa—tapi ia tahu semua merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus merasa agak sakit dadanya karena tubuh mereka yang penuh luka. Namun, untuk saat ini luka tersebut tidak terlalu penting lagi, yang terpenting mereka _menang_, dan mereka bahagia karenanya. Bahagia bukan main, bahagia luar biasa.

Lalu Sakura tertawa lebih keras saat mendengar Naruto, di sela rasa sakit yang pasti ia rasakan, berteriak—

_._

_._

"—_MENAAAANG!"_

.

.

Konoha sore itu tampak cerah dan berawan.

Mereka telah kembali ke desa, pulang. Perang telah usai, saatnya mereka menjalani pengobatan untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka lagi, agar dapat beraktivitas dengan baik kembali.

Seorang pemuda duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, duduk tegap dengan tangan bertumpu di paha dan kepala yang ditelengkan ke kanan. Uchiha Sasuke, namanya.

Jendela berbingkai kayu dengan aroma khasnya ada di sana, memberikan penyegaran dari ruangan serba putih tempatnya kini berada. Netranya menatapi jauh pada langit di luar jendela, mengacuhkan bunga lily putih yang berdiri manis disangga vas bunga kecil di atas meja mini, juga figura kecil manis yang memuat refleksi dirinya sewaktu berumur dua belas tahun bersama tiga orang lainnya. Sasuke mengacuhkan, netra sehitam obsidian itu hanya menatap kosong pada jendela, jauh pada langit—dan entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan di dalam kepala.

…dia sudah _pulang_.

Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha Gakure lagi, dengan utuh, dengan kemampuan verbal yang tak berkurang, cakranya pun hanya menunggu waktu untuk pulih. Kimono putihnya dilepas sebelah pada bagian tangan, sehingga memperlihatkan bagaimana perban membalut leher hingga bagian dada. Bercak darah ada di beberapa bagian, pertanda sang perban sudah waktunya diganti. Uchiha bungsu itu tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya tetap seperti sedia kala, tetap _stoic_—khas dirinya.

Dan saat itulah seseorang memutar kenop pintu seraya menekannya agar pintu bergeser, namun Uchiha muda itu tak merespon sang tamu, seakan tuli dan buta. Dia sudah tak peduli, nampaknya, meskipun yang melangkahkan kaki masuk menjejak ubin kusam itu adalah sosok Haruno Sakura. Helaian rambut merah mudanya bergerak mengikuti ke mana gadis itu mengarah, mendekat pada ranjang yang ditempati dirinya.

Dan ia benar seakan mati rasa, seakan tuli, seakan buta, saat Sakura bergerak menukar bunga lily yang lama dengan bunga lily yang baru di samping ranjang, Sasuke tak juga memberi responnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada arah langit, tak juga mengindahkan sapaan lembut dari Sakura. Binernya tak juga bergerak, seolah tak ada Sakura di sana.

Seakan Sakura tak pernah ada—atau malah seakan dia yang tak pernah hadir di ruangan ini.

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah baikan?"

Uchiha muda itu menggerakkan iris matanya, semula ia mendongak ke kiri untuk menatap langit, kini diturunkan kepalanya, mengeser posisi pandang perlahan, dan menatap lurus pada Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Menatapi lurus pada entitas hawa yang parasnya menjadi semakin menawan, yang helai rambutnya berterbangan kala angin bertiup walau hanya perlahan, yang pipinya kini merona entah karena apa.

"Hn."

Haruno Sakura menarik kurva di wajahnya, wajah yang semula kaku mimiknya itu kini melembut, menjadi ramah dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian kepalanya bergerak, beberapa derajat hingga ia bisa melihat pada arah yang sama dengan arah yang Sasuke perhatikan sejak awal. Ada beberapa riak awan di sana, dan dirasakannya kalau hal tersebut membuatnya tenang. _Oh, mungkin karena ini Sasuke-_kun_ betah menatapnya._

"Aku senang kau kembali, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya kemudian, bibirnya yang selalu berwarna merah muda pucat itu mengembangkan senyum, dan kepalanya kembali ditolehkan, menatap pada entitas adam yang masih menatapinya dengan tatapan kosong, "sungguh, sungguhan senang..."

"Hn."

Sakura masih tersenyum cerah, secerah hari itu membawa Sasuke kembali pada desanya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya membuncah, mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya adalah nyata, entitas adam itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang selalu menjadi pengisi hatinya, yang selalu namanya diucap kala ia berdoa, yang setiap malamnya selalu mengisi mimpinya, yang setiap detiknya ia pertanyakan bagaimana keadannya. Masih entitas yang sama, masih Uchiha Sasuke yang mengisi hatinya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku harap kau senang telah pulang." Dan ia membiarkan bibirnya mengucap itu, mengubur dalam-dalam fakta bahwa Sasuke akan menyanggah ucapannya, mengubur fakta kalau Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya sudah pernah pergi sekali—dan dengan lugas mengatakan ia tak ingin kembali.

Uchiha muda itu hanya menatapinya balik, bibirnya tetap terkatup, biner matanya masih menyorot kosong. Perlahan terlihat perubahan pada mimiknya, namun bibirnya tetap tak bergerak. Sorot matanya terisi dan Sakura tahu sesuatu sedang mengisi pikiran pemuda ini.

Gerakan sekecil itu pun Sakura tahu, ia mengerti—namun tetap, hal itu tak cukup menbuat Sasuke membalas raungan hati.

Masih dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki, Haruno Sakura perlahan kembali pada sosok di hadapannya, mengecam dirinya sendiri kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah nyata. Apa yang telah digarisi maka terjadi. Apa yang sudah terjadi hanya dapat ditangisi tanpa dapat diulang lagi.

"Ah, aku harus bertemu dengan Tsunade-_shisou_," raut wajahnya pun berubah, Haruno Sakura menarik otot wajahnya agar berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut—berpura-pura, "aku pergi dulu, ya, Sasuke-_kun_, besok aku kemari lagi. Lekaslah sembuh," ujarnya dengan senyuman terbaik yang dapat ia tawarkan.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada kain putih yang menutup bagian kakinya, membiarkan sosok Haruno Sakura menjejakkan kaki menuju pintu, keluar dari dalam ruangannya ini.

"Oh, iya—" Sakura membalik badan, tersenyum sendu yang disembunyikan dari pemuda di hadapan, "—_okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_!" dan gadis itu menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi berdebum dari pintu.

…_okaeri._

Uchiha Sasuke masih bergeming, sorot matanya kaku menatapi kain putih itu seolah membeku. Lantas dagunya kembali terangkat bersamaan dengan kepala yang menoleh pada langit yang sama—yang ditatapinya sedari tadi. Menatap riak awan yang bergerak di atas sana, langit yang sama dengan langit di luar desa—desa yang tak ingin ia akui sebagai desa kelahirannya.

Sasuke tak pernah mau kembali, ia benci desa ini sampai mati.

Karena satu yang dirasanya tak menyenangkan semenjak ia kembali ke sini.

Karena memori terus berputar, menghantam, dan menghantuinya kala matanya terpejam.

Karena—

"—Tempatku bukan di sini."

Sasuke telah menatap langit, masih menatap langit, dan akan tetap hanya menatap langit. Bukan karena ia menyukai langit yang berawan detik itu, namun ia tidak sudi—tak sudi melihat tanah desa ini, tak sudi melihat hijaunya pepohonan desa ini—karena ia benci, benci setengah mati.

Di balik pintu beberapa langkah dari sang pemuda Sakura masih berdiri, bersembunyi, memasang telinga seraya berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara dengan berhati-hati. Mencebik, Haruno Sakura hanya sanggup berdiri dalam diam, tak lantas mengenyahkan eksistensinya dari tempat itu—meski rasanya ia ingin berlari keluar gedung dan menangis sejadinya, semau hatinya, meluapkan emosi yang memenuhi rongga dada, menyesakkan hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak detik ini juga.

Sakura menunduk diam dengan kepalan tangan bergetar.

Ia masih entitas hawa yang sama, yang menangis kala Sasuke meninggalkan desa, yang selalu tersenyum mengabaikan kejamnya dunia. Masih gadis yang sama, masih Haruno Sakura yang dunianya berkutat pada pemuda yang kelam masa lalunya.

Sakura masih menunduk diam, kepalan tangannya masih bergetar.

Ia hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia—dengan berada di sekitarnya, di lingkarannya. Terlalu sulitkah doanya untuk dikabulkan, wahai_ Kami-sama_?

.

.

.

Konoha Gakure gempar. Shinobi dan Anbu berkeliaran di sekitar desa, menjelajahi satu demi satu tempat yang dapat dijadikan tempat bersembunyi. Tak satu pun dari mereka memberikan alasan pada warga desa mengapa, hanya bungkam dan terus bekerja.

Namun, Sakura sudah tahu akan begini, ia tahu persis apa yang terjadi—

_'—tempatku bukan di sini.'_

Dan memori hari kemarin berputar lagi padanya. Suara Sasuke masih mengisi rongga telinganya, mengulang suara yang sama, masih memperdengungkan gaung yang sama.

Karena Sakura pun tahu betapa bencinya Sasuke pada desa ini, betapa desa ini membawa Sasuke pada penderitaan yang tak pernah Sasuke sangka barang sekali. Maka dari itu, Sakura mendongak dan menarik napas dalam, ia mau merelakan. Kali ini ia membiarkan, meski rasanya ada yang hilang.

.

.

"—_karena katamu desa ini bukan tempatmu, akan kucoba untuk mengerti itu."_

.

.

**Selesai**

Menggabungkan tulisan gymnadenia dan luthci itu super susah. Sumpah. Si gymnadenia tulisannya pakai diksi yang lumayan sulit, si luthci gak bisa kosakata yang susah. Gymnadenia nulisnya gak pakai rima, luthci sensitive banget sama yang namanya rima dan ketukan ngebaca. Jadi mohon maklum kalau tulisannya begini #apa #tiadamaafbagimu

[**Wordcount: **1600words]


End file.
